Bloody Roses
by CynthiaaRosee
Summary: It's time for Isabella Rose Mikaelson to come home to Mystic Falls. Leaving the Cullens behind in Forks Isabella comes home at Klaus's request and there is where she meets the Gilbert's, Salvatore's and the other characters of Mystic Falls. Damon has never been so intrigued to meet a a newcomer, regardless of her being the number one enemy's hybrid twin sister. Bad summary
1. Welcome home

**I know I shouldn't be writing another story but I'm so hooked on this pair so let the games begin(; **

**In story Twilight starts off before Edward left and he has no intention of leaving. Vampire Diaries starts off around the time Klaus comes to Mystic Falls. **

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't know it when I woke up but today would be the day when the charade was over and it was time to go home. No more pretending. I left Charlie's house and got into my Cadillac Escalade to go to my boyfriend, Edward Cullen's, house. I am a vampire and so is he and his family but that's the only truth about me they know and today will be the day they know find out the truth about everything. All it took was for my twin brother Niklaus to text me, " come home"

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway with pure determination. I walked inside and in the living room there sat everyone waiting to see why I called this meeting. I stood there trying to gather my thoughts on where to begin.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked.

"I have a name," I snapped.

He grew wide eyed at my lose of composure and then began to chuckle lightly to remove the tension," Well yes I know. Isabella Marie Swan and a beautiful name at that. "

"May be a beautiful name but it isn't mine. "

Everyone's eyebrows furrowed and a few gasped. Rosalie spoke up, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and my English accent came out, "_My name_ is Isabella Rose Mikaelson and I would watch your pretty little mouth Rosalie because you have _no_ idea what I'm capable of. "

"Um, Bella? Who are you really...?" Carlisle asked with caution.

I took a breath to calm down, "Well you know my real name now but what you must know is I'm no newborn like you guys thought," and with that I had my eyes turn from orangey-gold to emerald green, " I'm an original vampire. Before you say anything about the Volturi, I have nothing to do with them and your race. You aren't the only race of vampires. You are the Cold Ones, a race formed by a witch a long time ago to try to lessen the powers of regular vampires. I'm not a regluar vampire either though. I'm a hybrid; Half-vampire, half-werewolf. My werewolf side is not the same as the Shapeshifters. They are a seperate species. Anyways, I have a twin brother, Niklaus, who is also a hybrid original. We are the only two hybrids in existence. I have been sent here into hiding until my brother said so. So, I made a fake life here. I did what is called Compulsion to Charlie and everyone to make it seem like -"

Alice cut me off," Compulsion?"

"Shit, yeah. Okay before I continue I'll explain the difference between the Cold Ones and Vampires. While you guys sparkle like fairies in the sun, vampires burn and could die. Cold Ones die by body dismemberment and then have said pieces be set a flame, but Vampires die by sun or a wooden stake to the heart. While you guys have red eyes as a newborn and then change according to what you eat we keep our natural eye color. Vampires have this thing called Complusion where we can basically control a human's mind. The difference between vampire's and hybrid's is that I can't die unless stabbed with a White Oak Stake through my heart, I can compulse both vampires and humans and whereas werewolves change on full moon, I can change anytime but I'll just be most powerful as a wolf when there's a full moon. Any questions?"

The room stood silent as everyone exchanged shocked and interested glances.

"No? Okay, good. So as I was saying. I compulsed Charlie and everyone into thinking I was always here as the Chief's daughter. I didn't expect to meet you wonderful people but I did and I'm sorry for lying to you all but I had to until it was time for me to go home. Edward, I love you but I'm not _in_ love with you and I hope you find your true mate one day because I'm not her. Carlisle, Esme thank you for welcoming into your home and treating me like your daughter. The rest of you thank you for being a friend and sibling. I must leave now but once again thank you. I love you all."

One by one everyone hugged me and gave me there goodbye's.

Now I'm off to Mystic Falls.


	2. Family First

**I know last chapter was pretty short but it's just the beginning and the chapters will progressivlely get longer. Hope you enjoy and please review any comments or suggestions, it helps and it gives me a reason to continue because what's the point if nobody like's the story. Anyways, onwards to Mystic Falls!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Passing over the Wickery bridge made me smile to myself knowing I'm finally here. I drove up to the house Niklaus told me to go to and instantly caught the scent of my siblings. I blurred into the house and the first person I saw was Elijah. I tackled him to the floor in overwhelming joy. At the noise of the thud, everyone came rushing downstiars to Elijah to see who dared attack and then smiled at my presence.

"You always know how to make an entrance, huh Isabella?, " Elijah chuckled and began to get up and dust off his suit," Leave it to you to catch an original offf gaurd. I missed you, Isabella. "

I grinned," I missed you too, brother. I missed you all," I turned to where my brother Niklaus was standing on the staircase smirking to himself,"While I'm glad to be home, why? Why did you tell me to come back?"

Nikklause began to descend down the strais towards me,"My beautiful twin, I've brought you home simply because there was no reason to hide. I missed you and thought it's time to bring the family together."

I narrowed my eyes at him knowing he wasn't telling the truth but I figured I'd find out eventually and to let it go.

I gave greetings to the rest of my siblings and decided to venture out and see what's entertaining in this small supernatural town. I stopped by this place called the Mystic Grill and smiled in joy at seein a bar.

I sat on the stool and the bartender gave me a flirtacious grin and asked,"What's your poison, sweetheart?"

I smirked,"Bourbon, thanks."

A velvet voice sounded next to me,"Make that two."

I turned to see the owner of said voice and was stunned to meet two beautiful icey blue eyes. I instantly smirked deciding maybe I could have some fun after all.

"So, I've never seen you around before. What brings you to Mystic Falls?", he asked with mischief gleaming in his eyes.

The bartender gave us our drinks and I downed it before replying,"Visiting some family but I might just stay. "

The man who has yet to give me his name ordered me another Bourbon,"It's on me, beautiful."

Just then a man ran up to him,"What are you doing, Elena has been looking for you! C'mon we gotta go, Stefan has something to tell you. "

"Alaric, calm down. Can't you see I'm talking to this beautiful woman?" But as Alaric and he turned they were met with an empty stool. I blurred out, figuring I'd see him around again sometime.

Alaric looked at him with wonder,"Um, no?"

The man's eyebrows furrowed and mumbled,"Apparently not... Alright, let's go see Saint Stefan and his endless problems caused by his damn girlfriends existence. "

* * *

When I got back home Rebeckah ran up to me,"Sister, I haven't seen you in ages, can't we pleaseeee do some girl things? I've been surrounded by too much brotherly testosterone." She whined.

I giggled at my sister's behavior,"Fine, fine but stop whining, it's not attractive. Actually, I was thinking of buying a house here. As much as I love our brothers how about we be roomies and get our own place?"

She squealed in delight and hugged me hard,"Yes! Of course, let's go look now!"

We decided on a beautiful Victorian home in the forest. We spent the day moving our stuff from Niklaus's home and buying things to decorate.

"Sis? Do you know what Niklaus has planned? He's always up to no good..."

Rebeckah gave me a shifty glance and continued painting the living room Blood Red,"No..."

"Rebeckah, don't you dare lie to me! I don't care if you are afraid of Klaus! I'm equally as powerful if not more and I won't let him put you back im those damn creepy coffins he carries around. Tell me!," I yelled angrily.

One thing about Rebeckah is that she is easily influenced,"He wants to expand the curse our mother has put upon you both and make an army of hybrids... He found the doppleganger. Her name is Elena Gilbert so we're just setting everything into motion."

Elena? Didn't that man Alaric mention that name? I blurred outside and started slamming my fist into the trees. I ran back inside furious,"WHO SAID I WANTED THAT? Fuck this shit!"

I left and bursted into Niklaus's house. He came down and grabbed my hand to kiss it,"Sister-"

I snatched my hand away and pushed him sending him flying onto the stairs,"How _DARE_ you, Niklaus! Just because you can't make friends on your own and you're lonely since your own siblings _hate_ you for constantly daggering you doesn't mean you can go make a hybrid army. I'm NOT helping you. Learn to love your family Niklaus and stop tearing apart others."

I stormed out and headed to Mystic Grill for a drink


End file.
